The present invention relates to an elevator shaft door comprising a door panel, which panel consists at least of a front wall and a back wall which are connected together by a thermally releasable connecting means.
An elevator door leaf is shown in the European patent application EP 1 083 290, in which connecting means are provided between a front wall and back wall and release under heat effect, wherein in addition at least one heat-resistant connection is provided. The heat-resistant connection ensures that in the case of fire, the elevator door leaf does not collapse and thus can be handled as a whole, whilst the connection, which is releasable under heat effect, between front wall and back wall enables a relative movement between the two walls in the case of fire. Gluing over an area is provided as the connection releasable under heat effect, whilst rivets or screws in an upper receptacle for fastening the elevator door leaf to a suspension carriage are used as heat-resistant connections. In this manner it is achieved that, in the case of fire, on dissolution of the connection which is not heat-resistant the front wall and back wall can displace relative to one another.
In this elevator door leaf the entire closing edge is formed by the front wall. In the case of fire, i.e. with heat action on the front wall and with dissolution of the glue connections which are not heat-resistant, the front wall and therewith the closing edge will curve so that the door gap can enlarge to an impermissible width, whilst the back wall is hardly curved.